Obligado Por Star
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: De ahora en adelante Marco tendría muy presente su nueva nota mental: nunca más volver a jugar verdad o reto con Star. [Slash] ¡One-shot! ¡Tomco! /Posible OoC/ ¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!


**Obligado Por Star.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star vs. the Forces of Evil y sus personajes son completamente de Daron Nefcy.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual. Seguramente OoC. Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias. Y varias cosas más que seguramente olvidé. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, márchate. Yo ya avisé.~

 **Nota:** Podría decir que este fic esta basado en un Billdip – **"¡Jodido Corazón!"** – que publique hace como un mes, y en realidad este fic tuvo que ser publicado casi al mismo tiempo que JC pero bueno, yo soy muy conocida por lograr cosas como las pienso u ordeno.

 **Aclaración:** Las escenas entre comillas es lo que sucede entre Marco y Estar antes de la llegada de Tom, sí, tuve la maravillosa idea de intercalar escenas.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Marco! —exclamó la princesa de otro planeta, agitando los brazos con su varita en una de sus manos.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la casa de la familia Díaz, sentados en el piso de la habitación de la chica Butterfly, jugando a _verdad o reto_ amistosa e inocentemente, aunque según el castaño las preguntas que su mejor amiga le hacia no eran tan inocentes.

Durante los últimos veinte minutos sólo había estado avergonzándose y sonrojándose por culpa de la rubia.

Marco observó con la duda pintada en su mirada castaña a Star, aun pensando cual de las dos opciones que tenía era la mejor, si elegía _verdad_ seguramente la adolescente de orbes azules le preguntaría algo vergonzoso pero, de elegir _reto_ probablemente tendría que hacer algo penoso nuevamente, y sinceramente no le apetecía ponerse un vestido por segunda vez en la noche.

—Em…¿Reto? —dijo inseguro.

Y aquella risita que la muchacha soltó solamente hizo estremecer a Diaz, quién se arrepintió de su elección.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

09:00 p.m.

Se encontraban en el patio de la casa, el chico de ojos castaños con las mejillas sonrojadas y los nervios a mil, mientras la blonda observaba todo escondida detrás de unos arbustos que había invocado con una gran sonrisa escalofriante adornando su blanco rostro. En cuanto la persona – demonio, más bien – que estaban esperando apareció, saliendo de aquel conocido y extraño ascensor, Star tuvo gritos internos tal cual _fangirl_ y Marco sintió a su corazón palpita más de prisa junto con su nerviosismo que iba en aumento.

"—Oh, con que reto. —canturreó la adolescente.

El terrestre asintió, tragando con dificultad.

—Tu reto será…—dijo pensativa, aunque Marco estaba convencido de que ya tenía algo pensado. Hace rato. —¡Te le declararás a Tom! ¡Hoy, ahora! —exclamó con estrellitas en sus ojos y la emoción en su voz.

Y sólo eso fue suficiente para que el rostro del morocho compitiera con un tomate maduro, ganándole a la pobre fruta por mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, alterado. —¡No, Star, no! —se negó, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. —¡No haré eso! ¡No puedes aprovecharte de un reto para obligarme a hacer eso! —reclamó con el ceño fruncido. —¡Y ya te dije que no estoy listo aun! —recordó con molestia.

La heredera de Mewni rodó los ojos, bufando, exasperada.

—¡Por favor, Marco! —exclamó Butterfly. —Tú _nunca_ estás listo. —se quejó.

El mexicano-estadounidense se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, quién puso los ojos en blanco y protestó con molestia.

—¡Marco! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡No! —replicó el castaño.

—¡Entonces prenda! —gritó Butterfly."

Una vez el demonio de cabellos rosas terminó de discutir con el que llevaba el _elevador_ , soltó un largo suspiro, controlando su enojo. Tom se acarició la nuca, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que había perdido en cuanto su amiga le había llamado por el _Espejo Mágico_ y lo había obligado a ir a la casa de cierto chico castaño.

—¿Marco? —dijo sorprendido, él había esperado encontrarse con la rubia.

El adolescente sonrió con nerviosismo. —H...Hey, Tom.

Mientras tanto la muchacha mágica entrecerró los ojos, soltando risitas por lo bajo y mirando lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos con euforia mal contenida.

Si ellos no se iban a declarar por propia cuenta – Marco –, ella los obligaría.

"Díaz bufó, aun cruzado de brazos y malhumorado.

—Bien. —aceptó.

La chica de grandes ojos azules sonrió, dando vueltitas en su lugar.

—Tu prenda será declararte a Tom sin oportunidad de negarte, huir o cualquier cosa que hagas o te suceda que evite que le digas que lo amas. —dijo rápidamente para luego pestañear.

El muchacho parpadeó, incrédulo para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿Y si igual no lo hago? —cuestionó.

—¡Te convierto en la novia de Ludo por los próximos cinco años! —advirtió enfadada."

El castaño con un lunar cerca de uno de sus ojos, inhaló aire, tomando el valor que necesitaba para mirar por el rabillo del ojo la cabeza rubia que sobresalía de entre los arbustos que tenía a sus espaldas y le miraba amenazadoramente.

De ahora en adelante Marco tendría muy presente su nueva nota mental: nunca más volver a jugar verdad o reto con Star.

—Mira. —empezó, agarrándose un brazo con ansiedad. —Que conste que hago esto porque Star me obliga, bueno no, o sea sí…¡Es decir! —intentó explicarse, alterándose al ver que el chico de mirada carmín no le comprendía. —Te lo iba a decir igual, cuando estuviera listo pero Star dice que tardo mucho y me obliga a decírtelo ahora porque sino me hará novia de Ludo. —explicó al alborotarse el cabello.

Sin entender mucho, Lucitor acortó la distancia que había entre él y el humano, asintió ante lo que el otro decía y agarró inconscientemente la mano del castaño. Con el rubor en sus mejillas mucho más intenso, Marco soltó un suspiro.

—Tom, me gustas. —susurró, desviando la mirada.

La rubia princesa suprimió un grito, agarró la cámara que traía colgada al cuello, inmortalizando el momento, y desde ese instante no paró de sacar fotos. El chico de piel color rosa pálido por otra parte parpadeó, mirando atónito a Marco e ignorando la presencia de Butterfly.

—Lo que dijiste, repítelo. —pidió, aun sorprendido.

El muchacho de la sudadera roja frunció el ceño.

—Ya escuchaste. —replicó.

El demonio de cabellos rosados sonrió, recordándose mentalmente el pedirle copias de la fotos a Star en cuanto cierto terrícola no mirara.

—Bien, si te sirve de consuelo te diré que ambos tardamos demasiado.—Marco miró con sorpresa al príncipe.—No me mires así, te estoy diciendo que también me gustas.—dijo tímidamente el chico de tres ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Cuando el par de chicos se sonrió para luego besarse con suavidad, la muchacha mágica ya no se contuvo de gritar, capturó el momento, cayó en el suelo teniendo una considerable hemorragia nasal y susurrando cosas inentendibles.

Bueno, tal vez que Star obligara a las personas – Marco – a hacer cosas contra su voluntad, a veces tenía su lado positivo.

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Bien, creo que este es el año en el que me estreno en nuevo fandom, ¡Véanme aquí! ¡Y con Tomco! Y si hay algo que explicar (que yo tenga ganas :v) es que este fic esta inspirado por el capitulo 15 de la primera temporada "Blood Moon Ball" (vaya uno a saber cómo es que me inspira el que Tom se pusiera rabioso xD) pero esta ubicado por la segunda temporada (aunque aun sigo sin verla xD) mucho tiempo después, cuando Marco y Tom son amigos.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
